The Haunted House?
by naruimy
Summary: Ino menantang Sakura untuk memasuki sebuah rumah angker di Konoha dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam rumah itu. Namun, Ino memiliki maksud tersembunyi untuk Sakura.  Penasaran? Baca aja deh../ Fic buat OFF/ jangan lupa review yaa.. :


Disclaimer: Not me.. It`s Masashi Kishimoto.

Yah, tadi pas sedang nonton film action, tiba-tiba melamun dan malah kepikiran tentang rumah hantu. Hahaha.. Ini kayak duri-duri mawar yang sedang bengkok. Alias gak nyambung. Hehehehe.. *nyengir-nyengir*

Nah, daripada makin ngelantur. Just read it and don't forget to review. Ok?

Happy read.. :)

**The Haunted House?  
**

"Hei, Sakura.. Kau berani tidak pergi ke rumah di ujung jalan itu?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tampak berfikir sebentar, "Tentu saja berani,"

Ino menyeringai seram,"Ah, tapi kau terdengar ragu."

Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Pikirannya sedang tertuju pada rumah yang sedang ditunjuk oleh Ino. Rumah itu adalah rumah paling angker di Konoha. Banyak desas-desus mengerikan yang sering terdengar dari orang-orang mengenai rumah itu.

"Kau berani tidak?" senggol Ino.

Sakura masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Kalau kau berani masuk ke rumah itu.." Ino sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat Sakura H2C (harap-harap cemas). "Aku tidak akan mengejar Sasuke lagi,"

Mata Sakura langsung membulat, "Kenapa seperti itu?"

Ino hanya tersenyum misterius, "Kau mau atau tidak?"

"Ba..baiklah," ujar Sakura berat hati.

Bagaimanapun rumah itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Sakura bergidik ketika membayangkannya. Ino tersenyum puas. Dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang ketakutan.

"Hei, Ino! Mau kemana?"

"Apa kau tidak dengar bunyi bel?" Ino balas bertanya.

"Ah.. Tidak," ujar Sakura malu.

"Makanya kau harus sering membersihkan telingamu!"

Sakura mengerjar Ino dan menjitak kepalanya. Ino balas mengejar Sakura untuk membalas dendam. Sakura terus menghindar hingga akhirnya mereka menabrak Kurenai-_sensei,_ tetapi Sakura terus berlari dan menabrak Lee, Sakura tidak berhenti dia terus berlari dan berlari sampai akhirnya dia menabrak sebuah pohon besar.

_BRUAKK!_

"Aduhhh!" jerit Sakura.

_PLETAK!_

Sebuah jitakan menghampiri kepala Sakura.

"Aduhh!" Sakura menjerit untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau ingin membalasku atau kau memang bodoh?" tanya Ino sebal.

"Hehehe.. Aku hanya sedang merasa bersemangat saja," kata Sakura.

"Hah.. Pasti karena tadi kubilang aku akan meyerahkan Sasuke padamu kan?"

Wajah Sakura sedikt memerah. Ino menarik tangan Sakura dengan tidak sabaran untuk segera kembali ke kelas sebelum Kurenai-_sensei_ memarahi mereka.

"Kalian terlambat," ujar Kurenai-_sensei_ sedikit sewot, karena tadi Sakura menabraknya.

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan dan pasrah akan mendapat hukuman dari Kurenai-_sensei._

"Kalian tidak juga minta maaf?" tanya Kurenai-_sensei_ semakin sewot.

Ino dan Sakura tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing. Mereka nyengir kuda yang membuat Kurenai-_sensei_ ingin benar-benar merubah mereka menjadi kuda sungguhan.

"Maafkan kami," ujar Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

Kurenai-_sensei_ mendengus lalu mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Mungkin hari ini Kurenai-_sensei_ sedang bahagia, jadi dia begitu baik hari ini. Ino langsung nari gaje sedangkan Sakura nyanyi dangdut.

"HEI KALIAN NGAPAIN?" teriak Kurenai-_sensei._

Mereka berdua langsung menghentikan kegiatan 'tak penting' mereka. Lalu langsung ngacir ke tempat duduk mereka sebelum benar-benar di lempar penghapus papan tulis oleh Kurena_-sensei_.

"Kamu sih, gara-gara nyanyi gak jelas," marah Ino.

"Tarianmu lebih parah daripada nyanyianku," balas Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tarianmu seperti zombi?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau tidak pantas menari," kata Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau budek,"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Dasar tuli,"

"SEKALI LAGI KALIAN SEPERTI ITU LEBIH BAIK KALIAN KELUAR!" teriak Kurenai-_sensei._

Ino dan Sakura kali ini benar-benar terdiam dan juga malu. Karena semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

Ino memperhatikan Sakura yang terus-menerus terdiam semenjak dari sekolah tadi. Rasa penasaran menggelitiknya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino.

Sakura masih diam sambil menghela napas.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino lagi. Rasa penasarannya tak dapat lagi dibendung.

Sakura menghentikan jalannya dan menghela napas sambil menatap Ino. Jelas sekali di wajahnya tergambar bahwa ia sedang dalam masalah.

"Bukan berarti kalau kau tidak mengejar Sasuke lagi aku bisa mendapatkannya," kata Sakura pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Ino.

"Jika kau tidak menjadi rivalku lagi, bukan berarti aku bisa mendapatkan Sasuke," kata Sakura pesimis.

Ino tersenyum misterius, "Kalau kau tidak mencobanya kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Iya, kan?"

Sakura memperhatikan Ino. Dia masih ragu untuk masuk ke rumah angker itu.

"Kau benar-benar takut untuk masuk ke sana?" tanya Ino.

Sakura hanya diam sambil menekuk kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ino menepuk bahu Sakura, "Kalau begitu, aku tidak jadi mundur,"

Kepala Sakura langsung terangkat ke atas. Dia menatap mata Ino dalam-dalam. Ino membalasnya dengan senyum yang masih misterius.

Lalu Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu."

Ino tersenyum lebar sembari berkata, "Kau harus masuk malam ini dan ambillah sebuah tas berwarna kuning dari lantai dua di rumah itu,"

"Tas yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang itu?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Ya. Satu-satunya benda peninggalan di rumah itu."

"Tas itu adalah tas yang digunakan oleh pelaku pembunuhan untuk membawa peralatannya, kan? Mengapa kau menyuruhku melakukan hal itu? Bagaimana nanti kalau arwah korban pembunuhan itu menangkapku?"

Ino menatap tajam Sakura, "Darimana kau mendapat cerita itu?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Naruto,"

Ino menahan tawanya, "Sudahlah, ambil saja tas itu. Setelah itu kau berikan padaku,"

Ino berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Ino! Kenapa kau menyuruhku melakukannya?"

"Untuk mengetahui seberapa berani rivalku,"

Sakura melongo.

* * *

Rumah angker itu dulunya ditinggali oleh sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Namun tiba-tiba saja kebahagiaan itu hilang dalam satu malam, diakibatkan seorang pembunuh bayaran. Tampaknya ada seseorang yang memiliki dendam kepada keluarga itu. Jadi, dia menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh seluruh keluarga itu.

Anehnya, pelaku pembunuhan dan mayat keluarga itu tak pernah di temukan. Hanya tas kuning yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang itu yang ada.

Konon katanya, jika ada yang melewati rumah itu pada malam hari atau bahkan mencoba memasukinya mereka akan mendengar rintihan suara. Seperti suara yang sedang menangis atau suara orang yang sedang dibunuh.

Dan jika ada yang berani mengambil tas itu, mereka akan melihat kejadian yang terjadi pada malam itu. Kejadian pembunuhan itu.

* * *

Sakura menelan ludah ketika melihat rumah itu. Rumah itu sungguh menyeramkan. Bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada yang ada di film. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ino serta Sai sedang mengawasi dirinya.

"Hati-hati ya, Sakura," ujar Ino.

"Ya." Sakura terdengar ragu tapi tetap melangkah ke dalam rumah itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini bersama Sai. Jika dalam waktu satu jam kau tidak keluar, Sai akan mencarimu," ujar Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. Dan melangkah ke dalam rumah hantu itu.

_Krieeekk.._

Suara pintu itu berderak. Kali ini Sakura seperti merasa dalam adegan film horror. Belum lagi keadaan dalam rumah itu yang sudah seperti kapal pecah dan penerangan yang seadanya dari senternya. Hal itu semakin menambah segalanya semakin seram.

Sakura berjalan perlahan-lahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

"KYAAAAA!"

Terdengar jeritan dari dalam rumah itu. Sai dan Ino yang memang sedang berada di luar saling berpandangan.

"Apa menurutmu dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai.

Ino memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja. Lima belas menit saja belum berlalu,"

Sai mengangkat bahunya, "Terserahlah."

Sedangkan di dalam rumah angker itu, Sakura berdiri ketakutan. Dia berani bersumpah bahwa tadi ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. Namun, setelah diteliti, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Kosong. Sakura menghembus napas panjang lalu memegang senternya kuat-kuat dan mulai berjalan kembali. Keringat dingin membasahi dirinya. Jantungnya pasti sudah melompat keluar jika saja tidak ada rongga dada yang menahannya.

Sakura melihatnya. Tangga untuk naik ke lantai 2. Dengan perlahan ia menaiki tangga itu. Sesekali terdengar bunyi 'Kriek' dari anak tanga yang di naiki olehnya. Sakura sempat bergidik ngeri jika tangga itu amblas. Maka dia akan terjatuh dan tidak bisa keluar lagi untuk selamanya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir rasa takutnya. Walau itu tidak mengurangi rasa takutnya barang secuil pun. Mata Sakura sibuk mencari-cari tas kuning yang di katakan oleh Ino.

"Aku harus cepat," kata Sakura menyemati dirinya sendiri.

Keadaan yang gelap dan sarang laba-laba ikut menambah kesusahan Sakura untuk menemukan tas berwarna kuning itu. Walau harusnya cukup mudah jika keadaan terang, mengingat warna ngejreng tas itu.

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit sakura berputar-putar di lantai dua tanpa hasil.

_Dukk!_

Sakura menyenggol sesuatu dan terjatuh.

"Aduhh!" kata Sakura sambil memegang punggungnya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis. Dia mencoba melihat sekitarnya dan menemukan apa yang membuatnya terjatuh tadi. Sebuah tas kuning. Mata sakura langsung berbinar-binar melihatnya. Dia langsung menyambar tas itu dan berlari keluar dari rumah angker itu.

"Ino! Aku menemukannya!" teriaknya senang.

Ino menempelkan jarinya di bibir, "Ssstt! Jangan berisik jika kau tidak ingin ketahuan orang-orang,"

"Maaf. Tapi, aku menemukannya! Lihat! Lihat!"

"Yaaaa, aku tahu. Baiklah, aku mundur. Selamat ya, Sakura," ucap Ino tulus.

Sakura balas tersenyum dan berjalan pulang mendahului Ino dan Sai. Tubuhnya sudah lelah. Ino mbergegas mengejar Sakura. Sai menarik tangan Ino sebelum dia sempat mengejar sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia akan baik-baik saja di dalam sana?" tanya Sai.

"Karena cerita itu adalah omong kosong," jawab Ino santai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah aku yang membuat cerita tentang rumah itu. Jika kau pikir baik-baik, ada kesalahan dalam cerita itu. Mengapa orang-orang tau bahwa mereka di bunuh sedangkan mayatnya saja tidak pernah ditemukan. Bisa saja, keluarga itu pindah diam-diam. Atau pergi entah kemana dan tak kembali. Iya, kan? Hahahaha.." Ino tertawa. "Jangan bilang padaku bahwa kau juga percaya cerita itu,"

Sai langsung terdiam. Ino memukul bahu Sai.

"Lagi pula harusnya kau senang. Karena aku sudah tidak mengejar-ngejar Sasuke itu lagi. Sakura lebih cocok bersama Sasuke. Iya kan, Sayang?" Ino melirik genit pada Sai.

Sai hanya tersenyum. "Jika seandainya, kau tidak jadi pacarku. Apa kau mau melepaskan Sasuke?"

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu. Sai lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau menjawabku."

"Bukan begitu," jawab Ino. "Aku gemas sekali pada Sakura. Dia menyukai Sasuke sejak lama. Tapi, dia tak pernah mengatakannya. Dia bilang karena masih menghargai persahabatan kami. Aku capek melihatnya hanya mengagumi Sasuke dari jauh. Padahal mereka tetangga. Jadi, jika aku mundur aku harap dia bisa bersama Sasuke,"

Sai mengacak-acak rambut Ino. "Kau ternyata baik juga,"

Ino menatap Sai lama. "Karena dia sahabatku,"

"Ya. Dan hidup tidak berarti tanpa sahabat," kata Sai.

Ino tersenyum mendengarnya dan melihat Sakura semakin menjauh. Ino bergegas menyusulnya.

Ketika Sai akan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, dia sempat menoleh sebentar kebelakang untuk melihat rumah itu. Dan dia teringat sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan sejak tadi.

"Hei, Ino. Jika cerita itu memang hanya omong kosong buatanmu. Mengapa tadi aku melihat seseorang berbaju putih di jendela lantai 2?" tanya Sai sebelum Ino pergi.

Ino langsung berbalik menghadap Sai, "Kau juga melihatnya?" Ino tampak berfikir sebentar, kemudian wajahnya berubah agak pucat. "Kalau begitu, berarti aku tidak salah lihat. Rumah itu, benar-benar ada 'penghuni' nya," ucap Ino sambil bergidik.

"Hei! Sakura tunggu kami!" Ino dan Sai berlari mengejar Sakura.

Sementara itu, sebuah sosok putih tersenyum dari dalam rumah angker itu..

* * *

**Fin**

Woah, akhirnya.. Selesai jugaaaaa! Karena saia penakut _*tapi hobi nonton film horror*_ saia gak terlalu berani membuat fic yang serem-serem banget. Gomen, kalau kurang serem.. Tapi, ini temanya sahabat kok..

Nah, jangan lupa review ya minna-san! :)


End file.
